


The Cause and Effect of You

by Astrally



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Baz and Stephen haven't given me enough information, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Romance, mostly canon-compliant, so I'm going to fill in some of the blanks myself ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrally/pseuds/Astrally
Summary: A series of interconnected (though not necessarily chronological) stories about Dizzee and Thor's relationship from the end of Part 1 to the start of Part 2.





	1. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this how everyone else feels all the time? It's like I finally found someone that can speak my language."
> 
> Thor laughed and laced their fingers together, tugging him forward. Another spark of electricity. Dizzee’s fingers were tingling from his touch.
> 
> “Come with me. I know somewhere we can go to talk.”

The last couple of days had been a whirlwind for Dizzee and he was itching to go bombing, itching to get out there and free the ideas and images that had been bouncing around his head and filling up his sketchbooks.

There had been so much to process, from his sister's record getting radio play, to The Get Down Brothers' wildly successful first outing to his own life-altering experience at the club Thor had invited him to.

That night in particular had been replaying in the back of his mind throughout everything else. It had been a beautiful and otherworldly place. He had been surrounded an entire galaxy's worth of aliens who were different but similar in the ways that mattered, ways that had comforted him. 

And in that beautiful place, awash in pink and blue and purple light, he had kissed another boy for the very first time.

Said boy had taken up residence in his mind and, Dizzee can admit to himself now, his heart. If he was being completely honest, he had been smitten since the day they met. It was hard not to be. 

Thor was just so warm and easygoing, the kind of person that could make a friend everywhere he went. He admired Dizzee's artwork, encouraged him to create, and was impressed by the message he had hidden within Rumi's backstory, which he also seemed to just understand in ways no one else could.

And on top of all that, Dizzee couldn't help but be aware of how easy he was on the eyes. In the time they had spent together, he had to remind himself not to stare too long at his biceps, or his distressingly full, pink lips, or his broad hands or the way his wavy blond hair framed his beautiful face.

Dizzee just wanted to be with him. Wanted to know him, completely, and wanted Thor to know him in the same way. He wished he had powers, like he was an X-Men, so he could stop time and talk to Thor for hours, for days. 

He wanted to pick his brain, to talk about art and music and philosophy and space and comics and the minutiae of his life. Things like his favorite food or color, where he lived and what his family was like, if he had always had such long hair and if it had anything to do with him being named or naming himself Thor.

He even wanted to be daring, once he worked up the nerve, and ask him how long he knew he liked boys as much as he liked girls. 

And thinking about all of these things made him restless and giddy with anticipation of their next meeting. They hadn't exactly planned on when and where to meet next, but they ran in the same circles now, knew each other's favorite haunts, the parts of the city they liked to tag, even had a train station and a specific tunnel where they both liked to work. 

After a few days, he was becoming increasingly and uncharacteristically impatient. Dizzee wanted to see Thor, needed to see him, and he didn’t know how much longer the universe was going to make him wait. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get to see him soon. 

So, the first chance he got he excused himself from his brothers and Zeke and Shaolin while they were hanging out at the Temple, tossing around new rhymes and sounds and choreography for future performances. He hadn't been much use anyway, sitting by the window, alternating between watching the clouds and drawing Rumi in his sketchbook, far too distracted by his thoughts to concentrate. 

Once he was outside he headed towards the subways, stopping at a bodega on the way to get water and something to eat, thinking he could check to see if anyone at the Writer's Bench had seen Thor. It was as good a place as any to start he thought, breaking off a piece of his candy bar and popping it into his mouth. 

***

Dizzee unzipped his bag and reached for a spray can before shaking it a little more vigorously than necessary. 

Apparently, if he had gotten to the Writer's Bench an hour earlier he would've ran into Thor. Daze, who seemed to be keeping tabs on the other boy's whereabouts for him, had reported that the blond had stopped by earlier and had even asked about him. 

Dizzee had pressed him and the others for details about where he had gone to afterwards, and he was told once again to check the tunnels where Thor seemed to most often work. Dizzee had thanked them and quickly headed back to catch the subway, thinking it could get him where he needed to go a little faster than if he went there on foot. 

But when he got there, the tunnel was empty. He could see the outlines of a new piece on the walls that had all the hallmarks of his style, and the paint looked fresh, but Thor was nowhere to be seen. 

Dizzee sighed and uncapped the spray can, then tested it on a rock. He took out his flashlight and held it up to the wall to compare the color in one area just to be sure it was the same. _Safety Blue_ , Dizzee thought, a color that often appeared in the blond's work, It suits him. He began to lightly retouch little areas of what Thor had started. Dizzee had been given his permission to help him touch up his work. 

"I trust your vision," he had told him earnestly, his eyes shining. Dizzee had since then been trying to decide if they were the color of Krylon's _Sea Foam Green_ or _Gloss Blue Ocean Breeze_ and had bought a can of both the next day to figure it out. 

He capped _Safety Blue_ and placed it in his bag, grabbing Black to begin outlining and then grabbed _Sea Foam Green_ and _Glow Blue Ocean Breeze_ as well, testing them on the wall to get a better look at them. Dizzee stood there for a moment studying them, but still couldn't decide. _Maybe if you hadn't missed him again you could_ , he thought bitterly. 

He took out his sketchbook and flipped to the draft of his newest piece that he had sketched out in markers. He began outlining it, another scroll against the backdrop of Rumi on rooftop, looking up earnestly towards the night sky featuring a quote he thought Thor would appreciate: 

_Only from the heart can you touch the sky_

Suddenly Dizzee was yanked from his concentration when heard rustling and the sound of footsteps behind him. He froze and tensed up. 

“Hey, you.”

Dizzee let himself relax and smiled, feeling a wave of relief crash over him at the sound of that voice. He knew who it was without even turning around. But he did so anyway, he had to make sure he wasn't dreaming, that he hadn't dreamt Thor up period.

“Hey yourself,” he said, his eyes sweeping over the blond boy standing a few feet away, committing him to memory. He raised a hand, the short sleeve of his very fitted olive green shirt straining around his bicep as he adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag. The other held a plastic bag with a several new cans of spray paint. He must have ran out of the colors he needed and left to get more. 

They held each other's gaze for a moment, a pair of goofy smiles spreading across their lips. In the dim light of the tunnel, Thor’s eyes were an entirely different color. _Tidal Blue_ , Dizzee thought. He turned the spray can he held around until it clinked as he pondered this and Thor gently swung the plastic bag back and forth before speaking up.

“So... what're you working on?” 

“Something new. That party was... inspiring. Thank you again for inviting me.” 

“Oh, yeah, of course. I'm glad you liked it, real glad. I was... well, to be honest I wasn’t sure if, um…” he trailed off and Dizzee knew where he was going. It wasn't so much that he had been worried Dizzee wouldn't have liked the party, it had been magical enough for him to appreciate it on principal. What he had been worried about was how receptive he'd be to the type of club it was. To Thor's advances, the other boy emboldened by their surroundings to make it clear to Dizzee that he wasn’t imagining things: he was attracted to him.

“Yeah... but it all worked out in the end, right?”

Thor blushed and ducked his head. _Cute_ , Dizzee thought.

“That’s an understatement,” he said quietly as he shifted his weight. The blond glanced up at Dizzee then, looking flustered.

The air was suddenly thick with tension, with the low rumble of longing and desire that quietly echoed through them both.

“H-Hey, can I ask you something?”

Now Dizzee was nervous, or rather, more nervous than he had been. He turned away and kneeled to rifle through his bag, his hands shaking. 

“Sorry, I've got some ideas I gotta get out of my head right now. You know how it is. Maybe later?”

He flashed what he hoped was a casual, apologetic smile and not a queasy looking one. He didn't want to be rude or hurt his feelings, after all he really did like Thor. More than he had ever liked anyone else.

“Oh..." Thor said, visibly wilting. _Damn. Critical mission failure._ "Okay then. I'll, uh, leave you to it…”

The blond bit his lip and hesitated, looking at Dizzee yearningly before he turned to go, his worn Converses crunching against gravel. But he only made it about four or five steps before Dizzee rubbed his temples and let out a frustrated groan. This isn’t what he wanted, not in the least. What on earth was he doing?

“Thor!”

Thor froze mid-step at the sound of Dizzee calling out to him. He dropped the bag of spray paint and whipped his head around, his eyes wide and alert. He quickly stalked back over to Dizzee, glancing around for any sign of danger as he got closer. The blond reached out to touch Dizzee's shoulder, before he hesitated and dropped his hand.

“What's wrong?” he asked, voice full of concern.

“Nothing I just... I'm sorry, I don't actually want you to leave.”

“Oh," Thor blinked, "But I thought…”

“No, I just kind of got nervous? Because I figured you were going to ask about the club and... other things I haven't really talked to anyone about. Only I feel like you’re the only person in the world I can talk to about this stuff.”

Dizzee shook his head and began to pace back and forth.

“Sorry, I'm feeling more than a little lost at sea, I usually don't get worked up like this..."

“Dizzee.”

“Hmm?”

“Do I... make you nervous?”

“...Sometimes, yes.”

“Want to know a secret then?”

“What?”

Thor reached out and took Dizzee's hand, halting his movement. He squeezed it gently and Dizzee felt like he had been shocked. Fitting, he supposed.

“You make me nervous too,” he admitted, his face reddening once again.

“But in a good way," he continued, "A butterflies in my stomach kind of way.”

Dizzee nodded, his mouth going dry. He could relate, he often felt like that himself when they were together. He felt that way right now.

“In a 'I can't wait for Christmas Morning' kind of way.”

“A 'first day of Summer Vacation' kind of way.”

Dizzee sighed in relief. 

“Is this how everyone else feels all the time? It's like I finally found someone that can speak my language."

Thor laughed and laced their fingers together, tugging him forward. Another spark of electricity. Dizzee’s fingers were tingling from his touch. 

“Come with me. I know somewhere we can go to talk.”

***

The place Thor had been talking about was the rooftop of an abandoned building not too far from the tunnels. It had a perfect view of the stars Thor had told him, sometimes he even brought the rickety little portable telescope he found in a thrift store to get a better look. He told Dizzee he’d bring him back there the next time there was a new moon to see for himself.

The two of them were sitting near a storage shed, Dizzee with his back against the door and Thor sitting in front of him cross legged. Their books were flipped open to their matching illustrations, marveling over each other’s handiwork once again.

“So, is it really okay for me to ask?"

Thor unfolded his legs, then refolded them and leaned closer.

"I mean, I have that one question but a few others too. And they’re… kind of personal. I just want you to know that I'm not trying to make fun of you or embarrass you or anything." 

His words once again sent a bolt of panic through Dizzee that he was only distracted from by the sight of him biting his bottom lip and brushing several strands of his long hair behind his ear. Dizzee had forgotten what they were even talking about until Thor looked up and locked eyes with him, a serious look on his face.

"Just--look, I'm just curious but if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to tell me. Okay?"

Dizzee flushed under the intensity of his gaze and looked away. Now they looked a little like _Sea Foam Green_ in the pale yellow-gold glow of the oncoming sunset. The light seemed to bring out the green in his eyes.

"Okay." He answered, a little too quickly.

Thor studied him, "I'm serious."

He huffed, forgetting his uneasiness. Now he was starting to get a little irritated by how cautious the other boy was being. Until he had an idea.

"Fine, but how about any question I answer, you answer too."

Thor nodded and extended his hand. "That's fair. We'll shake on it, yeah?"

Dizzee reached out and they clasped their hands together in agreement, their fingers lingering as they let go.

"So. What did you want to ask me?" Dizzee began. 

A part of him was already starting to regret this, but he still had the right to not answer. That and if he played his cards right, he could get some answers to a few questions he had been too chicken to ask Thor himself.

Thor rubbed the back of his neck, "Right. I guess I just wanted to know if..."

He sighed. "Well, I am I the first guy you've kissed?"

"I..." 

Dizzee had kind of expected him to ask him this at some point. It was embarrassing but not too bad.

"Yes."

"Have you ever wanted to kiss another guy before..." Thor gestured vaguely, "this?"

Dizzee leaned back against the wall and looked up at the sky. 

"I've wanted to. But it's never... worked out. Not until you."

Thor nodded then, "I get that."

"Am I the first guy you've kissed?"

"Nope."

"I kind of figured that. You seem a little more... I don't know, used to all this?"

"Kind of, but not entirely?” Thor said, twisting a shoelace around his finger.

“I mean, it's easier to be, when you're around the right people, but me being... okay with the side of myself that even wants to kiss guys, or do other things is kind of new."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

Dizzee leaned back again and considered this.

"Well, I feel like not a whole lot has changed? I mean, I still like girls. That's a constant. It's not like I all of a sudden can't find beauty in them.”

He paused to gather his thoughts, and Thor waited patiently for him to continue.

“It's just... I'm starting to acknowledge that I can, and always have seen beauty in guys too, and maybe a little more than with girls... And honestly, after that party, people who blur the lines of gender too. Embarking on this journey has led to the discovery of so many new horizons."

Dizzee's eyes flickered to Thor, "Is that what it's like for you too?"

Thor rubbed at the back of his neck again, "I mean, I've always liked girls, they're kind of magical y'know?"

Dizzee nodded. "But..."

"Well, it's certainly easier being with girls. You don't have to hide it, and even if you do it's not for the same reasons. But boys can be just as magical too, y'know? So when find a one you like or just like kissing, then it's always worth it. Boy or girl though, you're..."

He blushed and trailed off there, looking down as he continued to fiddle nervously with his shoelace. Dizzee took a steadying breath and reached out to take his hands. Thor startled at that, his eyes snapping back up to look at him.

"You can tell me," Dizzee murmured, his thumbs stroking the backs of his paint speckled hands.

Thor sighed, a look of complete adoration on his face. "Dizz, I just... I think you're the most brilliant, beautiful, magical person I've ever met."

In that moment Dizzee felt his entire world had been turned upside down. Like reality had shifted and come into focus. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. This boy, this beautiful, wonderful, tenderhearted boy was just as taken with Dizzee as Dizzee was with him. It was miraculous feeling.

In a fit of anxious energy Thor suddenly rose to his feet and took a few pebbles out of his pocket, lobbing each of them over the edge of the roof in elegant arcs.

"I don't know, man. I just like spending time with you,” he continued, running a hand through his hair. 

“I like talking to you about art and the universe and comic books and poetry and music and philosophy or whatever. Even the silly stuff. Like debating what cereal is the best."  
"Cap'n Crunch. It's practically a currency in my household."

"Uh, no. Fruit Loops. It's no competition. I mean they win based on color theory alone.”

Dizzee tapped his chin, “You do make a compelling argument."

Thor chuckled at that. "Either way I thought we agreed that Cocoa Puffs were the ultimate in cereal. I mean, it's chocolate. That's what you call no competition." 

That got a laugh out of Dizzee, easing a bit of the tension that had coiled like a spring within. 

"See? I just like being with you. Even if we're just sitting around watching paint dry or debating the finer points of breakfast food."

He sighed and pushed his hair back behind his ears. 

"I like you Rumi--Dizzee, whatever you want me to call you. Point is I really, _really_ like you. I don't think I'll ever meet anyone as amazing as you. And I know this is... new for you. I get it, believe me, I do. That's why I'm not going to pressure you into anything you're unsure about, or just not ready for or even interested in."

Dizzee considered his words. And as he did he realized he felt an overwhelming sense of relief. But also an unexpected rush of affection for the other boy. Why had he been so afraid to talk to him in the first place? 

"I... like you too. So much. And I really like hanging out with you."

A smile split Thor’s face, bright like the sun breaking through a cloud, and Dizzee stood up. He took a step closer and hesitantly reached out, closing the gap between them. Thor met him halfway and gently folded him into an embrace. 

"Thank you" Dizzee said, his voice slightly muffled from pressing his face into the other boy's shoulder.

"Of course. You can talk to me about anything."

“Then the same goes for me too.”

Dizzee felt another laugh rumbling in Thor’s broad chest and he adjusted his arms to hold him even closer.

It was now early evening and it while it certainly wasn't chilly, he felt a wave of warmth wash over him. He really was like the sun. Dizzee thinks that Thor is a fitting name for him. Knows too that his moniker was plucked from the pages of comic books rather than the pantheon of Norse gods. But in moments like these, Dizzee thinks that perhaps this radiant boy should’ve been named after Apollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this comes from Earth, Wind & Fire's "Serpentine Fire." 
> 
> This first one is set after Part 1, Episode 6. I feel like they probably don't dwell on defining their relationship, at least not in the early stages, but I also feel like they had to have had a conversation about their feelings and where they stand after their first kiss.
> 
> I'm sure I'm not the only one, but Dizzee's story and his art really resonated with me, and his relationship with Thor was honestly such a joy to watch. I’m extremely grateful to have been given time with this wonderful boy and to watch him evolve and experience such a positive, life-affirming first love with a boy who absolutely adores him, but I’m always going to wish we had been given more.
> 
> I've been working on some of these stories since last August, back when Part 1 first came out. I don't know how long this will be or how often I'll be able to update, but I'll probably keep going until I run out of ideas or motivation. But if that happens I'll find a way to end it instead of leaving it unfinished.


	2. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is a centuries old tradition, okay? I'm talking Medieval." 
> 
> Thor nodded, "Go on."

Dizzee finds himself practically running through the streets one afternoon mid-August in his haste to see Thor. He's headed to his studio ("Our studio, I don't mind sharing it with you, I want to," Thor had insisted) after over a week of being unable to extract himself from family and The Get Down Brothers related obligations. 

They had exchanged numbers in case of emergencies, but for obvious reasons tried to avoid contacting them. Neither of them wanted to risk their families discovering too much about the other’s existence and somehow figuring out the nature of their relationship. 

But it had been close to two weeks and Dizzee was getting desperate. On several occasions he had walked by the phone and stared at it, fingers itching to pick it up, dash to his room and dial Thor's number. 

But he had held fast and during their brief separation, a plan had begun to formulate in his head. It was something that he hoped would lessen the almost physical ache he felt when they were apart for longer than he liked.

He had quickly pounded on the door in the pattern they had agreed would be their code, and almost immediately he heard the sound of footsteps. Thor had opened the door hurriedly, a smile lighting up his face at the sight of him. 

He had ushered him in and slammed the door shut before throwing his arms around Dizzee, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

“Dizzee! God, I missed you.”

Dizzee laughed and wrapped his own arms around him in an answering embrace. 

“It’s only been a week.”

“I don’t care.” 

Thor drew back and looked at him searchingly. “Didn’t you miss me too?”

“Do you even have to ask?" he answered, reaching up to tenderly brush a few strands of his golden hair behind his ear. "I always do.”

Now they were sitting together on Thor's mattress, sketchbooks and markers spread out on the sheets as they talked about what they had been up to and brainstormed new pieces.

"So I had an idea..." Dizzee began, capping one of his markers. 

Thor looked up from his sketchbook and smiled brightly. "Whatever it is, yes."

"I haven't even told you what it is yet, silly."

"Yeah, but I usually like your ideas, don't I?"

The blond made a face then. "Well, the ones that aren't dangerous..."

"Are you going to let me tell you or not?"

He closed his sketchbook and scooted closer to Dizzee. "I'm listening."

"Okay, but I'm warning you, it's uh, kind of sappy."

Thor chuckled at that. "Okay: 1) When have I ever laughed at or shot down anything you've told me? 2) It probably won't come as a huge surprise, but I like sappy shit." 

Dizzee laughed and shook his head. Thor was grinning like he always did when he managed to make Dizzee laugh or smile, like it was some great accomplishment he couldn't help but feel proud of. He placed his hands on Dizzee's shoulders. 

"Tell me!" he said shaking him playfully, "The suspense is killing me Dizz, don't leave me hanging."

"Okay, okay" Dizzee huffed, biting back a smile. He took Thor's hands and removed them from his shoulders, giving them each a gentle, reassuring squeeze at the mildly crestfallen look on his face.

"This is a centuries old tradition, okay? I'm talking Medieval." 

Thor nodded, "Go on."

"Now, if this is going to work, I'll have to take off my necklace and I'm going to need you to take one of yours off too..." 

Dizzee paused as he reached behind his neck and fiddled with the clasp on his necklace. 

After a few seconds he got it loose and took it off placing the skeleton key in his palm and extending it to Thor. He was sitting across from him, his legs folded, simply watching him.

Dizzee gestured at his chest, until the other boy snapped out of his daze, blushing. 

"Oh, sorry. Necklaces, um, which one?" 

"The silver one." 

It was the largest one he happened to be wearing today, the one Dizzee was most partial to. He still couldn't quite tell if it had been an L or a small wrench or just some interesting piece of scrap metal he found and saw beauty in.

Thor nodded and moved to untie his own necklace. Once he had removed it he placed it in his palm and extended his arm, mirroring Dizzee. 

Dizzee took a steadying breath, now they were getting to the part where he'd have to actually explain himself. But he could do it. Thor was right after all, when had he ever shot down any of his ideas? When did he not just instinctively understand? 

"Okay," he began, a slight tremor in his voice, "Now let's switch: here's mine." Dizzee said leaning forward and placing his key necklace in Thor’s empty hand. Thor stretched his arm and gently laid his in Dizzee's empty palm, his fingertips lingering before he pulled away. 

"Now you put mine on," Dizzee continued, avoiding eye contact, "And I'll put on yours."

Thor looked a little lost but did as he was instructed and set to trying to re-do the clasp on Dizzee's necklace. 

Dizzee glanced up to watch him as he did this, appreciative of the way his hair caught the light, the way his biceps subtly flexed from the motion, the way his shirt stretched tight across his chest. Thor was always so nice to look at. He never got tired of it.

"Now what?" he asked mildly, the ghost of smile at his lips. 

"Well..." he couldn't quite make eye contact in that moment, but he soldiered on. 

"So in Medieval times, when a knight was going to battle or on a journey, a princess or noblewoman would bestow upon him a favor to take on his travels and remind him of her. Like a physical manifestation of a promise to meet again."

He took another deep breath, careful to avoid looking at Thor so he wouldn't loose his nerve, and leaned forward enough to tap at the skeleton key dangling from his necklace as it laid against the other boy's chest. 

"Think of this as a favor, a token: I'll wear your necklace, and you can wear mine so that when we're apart we'll have a piece of each other. We'll always, in some small way, be together."

Dizzee still wasn't making eye contact, but he could see that the other boy had gone very still and very silent, as if holding his breath without realizing. D was already knee deep in this, and continued on despite his nerves.

"And, uh, even better, we'll always have a reason to come back to each other. I have something of yours, you have something of mine. We're borrowing something that belongs to the other, that our auras or cosmic energy have rubbed off on, intending to return it someday. Even if that might not actually happen, um..."

Several seconds of silence passed as Dizzee drummed his fingers against his jean-clad thigh, studying the red and blue polish Thor had helped him apply a few days ago. It was starting to chip, he'd need to take it off and get a few fresh coats applied. 

It was doable, but still hard and time consuming to paint your own nails and he liked asking Thor to do it. He liked adorning himself in color, turning his hands into art, but he also liked being walking piece of art, a Thor original. But what if he had somehow ruined this thing between them? What if Thor didn't want to see him anymore? Or paint his nails? What if--

"Dizzee... This is--you know you don't have to have an excuse or a reason to see me, right?" 

Thor reached out his hand and tilted Dizzee's face up to look him in the eye. 

"Look... I've said it before, but I like being with you. Since the day we met all I've wanted is to spend time with you. And I think that far out, beautiful mind of yours is going to change the world."

Dizzee blinked. He supposed that by now he should be used to Thor's open admiration for him, but it continued to bewilder him. 

"Oh, um. Thank you..."

Thor smiled warmly. He was always so kind and understanding and Dizzee felt his heart positively ache with affection for him. 

"Yeah..." Thor continued, "But I gotta be honest Dizz: that was in fact some sappy shit."

That startled a laugh out of Dizzee. 

"Quiet, you," he said, barely able to contain his smile. 

Dizzee liked these moments, moments when they were alone and atmosphere shifted, moments when it was okay for them to flirt the way a pair of teenagers nursing crushes on each other should. And flirting itself was familiar territory, but somehow with a boy, with this boy, it felt exciting and new.

He puffed his cheeks and looped his finger through the elastic of the beaded bracelets Thor was wearing. He stretched it gently, not wanting to actually hurt him, until flicked against his wrist.

"Is this a retaliation?"

"Yep."

"I wasn't finished."

"Oh yeah?" Dizzee flicked the bracelet again.

"Yeah. It was sappy, but if you remember I did say I liked sappy..."

"I remember."

"It was also... sweet. You're real sweet, Dizz."

Dizzee felt himself blush, and he absently tugged at Thor's bracelet, letting a shy, but pleased smiled bloom across his face.

"So..." Thor continued once again, his outstretched hands suddenly appearing in Dizzee's line of sight. When Dizzee took them, he laced their fingers together.

"The only way I'm taking this off is if you say so. Because I think I like the idea of us always being together."

"You do?"

Thor smiled again and squeezed his hands gently, "Yeah. I really do."

Dizzee exhaled and leaned forward, his eyes fluttering closed. He pressed his forehead against Thor's, so close that their noses were touching. 

"Me too." He breathed into the space between their lips. 

He kissed him then, pressed his lips to Thor's and somehow it felt even more magical than their first kiss. It felt important. Like in that moment that they were making a pact with each other, with all the blessings of the stars and the planets in the universe. 

_Together. Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write more, I'll figure out the show's timeline and the chronological order of these stories, but this one isn't set too far after the first one. I'm just trying to figure out how I want to explain them having the art studio lol. I'm assuming it's somehow Thor's since that record of his that Shaolin found had the address at the pier on it. And Stephen explained via Twitter that he still lives at home, but sneaks out a lot, which his parents apparently don't notice or care too much about so he probably just stays at the pier most of the time. 
> 
> Anyway, if you're interested in following me on Tumblr, my TGD centric blog is vagaryfic


	3. Rainchecks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, when they’re sitting in the darkened train tunnel quite literally watching paint dry, Thor asks if Dizzee’s had any more luck “decoding” his music project.

One day, when they’re sitting in the darkened train tunnel quite literally watching paint dry, Thor asks if Dizzee’s had any more luck “decoding” his music project.

Dizzee can tell that the other boy doesn’t want to pry, but that he’s still quite eager to learn anything new about him, from smaller details like his favorite color or subject in school to his life outside of his artistic endeavors with his family and friends. That and despite his efforts to seem casual, it was pretty obvious to Dizzee that he still wanted to check out The Get Down for himself and see Dizzee perform. He just wasn’t going to ask him directly again. 

Dizzee knows that he didn’t say no the one time he did. Instead his response had been more of a raincheck, so he suspected Thor was simply waiting until Dizzee chose to invite him, asking about their progress from time to time to hint at his continued interest. 

The problem is that Dizzee is torn. 

In the early stages of said music project and their relationship, he hadn’t really dwelled on it and spoke in broad strokes about their progress and the occasional obstacles they ran into. Sometimes he’d tell Thor stories about his brothers and his friends and their adventures, or the musical pursuits of his sister and her friends if he thought the other boy would enjoy it. 

At that point, Dizzee thought of it as he did any art project: it was a work in progress and the final product would be the thing truly worth seeing. But then, as things had become concrete and their battle with the Notorious Three loomed on the horizon, Dizzee had, despite part of him wanting to invite Thor and allow him into another sphere of his existence, ultimately came to the conclusion that he shouldn’t be there in the event that it was a disaster. 

After it was over, when all the planets and stars in the universe had aligned just so, ensuring their victory, he had a feeling that even if that had happened and Thor had been there to witness them crash and burn, he wouldn’t have cared. At least not in the way Dizzee feared. He wouldn’t have suddenly lost interest in Dizzee and dumped him. (And Dizzee wasn’t sure if that was the correct word, but that had been the only one his mind had been able to supply post “Art Party”. The vocabulary he inwardly used in association with Thor, triggered by one breathtaking a kiss, had magically shifted from the realm of friendship to a sort of limbo between that and the romantic.)

Instead he knows that Thor, being the music lover he is, would’ve been fascinated with this new, underground music scene. He knows too that he wouldn’t have thought any less of Dizzee if it had been a disaster. He probably would’ve taken him aside, drawing him close and offering that smile of his that made Dizzee flush with warmth and encouraged him to try again.

From day one, Thor had been an unexpectedly optimistic and supportive presence; that was part of why Dizzee gravitated towards him. He was fully aware of how he luxuriated in the other boy’s praise and support and encouragement like a sunbather basking in the sunlight. It was a nice and welcome respite from the way people typically reacted to him. 

Thor always seemed to be smiling when he was around Dizzee too, like he just couldn’t help it, and the sight of his smile always made Dizzee smile too. He also seemed to genuinely enjoy Dizzee’s company and actually listened to the things he would say no matter how far-fetched or complicated. And miraculously enough, Thor seemed to just instinctively understand a great deal of what Dizzee said, like his brain processed everything in a similar way, or was at least determined to talk it out until he did. ( _You’re a fucking genius_ he had told him the day they met and Dizzee still thinks it’s the greatest compliment anyone’s ever gave him.) 

Or maybe it was just the way he looked at him with this honest, unrestrained affection in his eyes ( _Tidal Blue_ again today, Dizzee noted), like Dizzee’s the most amazing person he’s ever been lucky enough to meet. As if being around Dizzee was somehow just as spiritually nourishing and essential to Thor as his own presence had become to Dizzee. 

Maybe he was overthinking, but Dizzee didn’t want to risk saying or doing anything to somehow sully Thor’s rose-colored view of him. He didn’t want this rare, beautiful and intense bond that had so quickly formed between them to fizzle out and die because of something silly or off-putting he did. To put it simply, Dizzee just wanted look good, wanted to look cool in front of Thor. He wanted to impress him. And even with The Get Down Brothers’ successful first outing, he still wasn’t sure if he could bring Thor around to see them perform just yet. Maybe, he reasoned, it would be better to wait until they had more performances under their belt before inviting Thor.

Perhaps it was a little shallow of him, but no more that Zeke, constantly tripping over his long limbs in his ongoing quest to impress Mylene even though he had won her heart a thousand times over by being himself. Or Shaolin and his penchant for oh so casually breaking out Kung-Fu inspired theatrics or dance moves, most noticeably when he was around Zeke. 

Despite Dizzee’s cosmic inclinations, or how sometimes when he was with Thor he felt like a superhero or some enlightened, celestial order of being, he was still human and a teenage one at that. He found a bit of comfort in the fact that he wasn’t as disconnected from the human experience as he sometimes felt, that even his heart could be swayed by what he could only rationalize as the stirrings of first love. 

And Dizzee could barely admit that to himself. Deep down, a small, shame filled part of him knows that his hesitance is also due to fear. He imagines that if he brought Thor to one of their shows, it could potentially put the both of them in danger. That somehow, someone would pick up on what existed between them, would see something in the way they looked at or talked to each other and understand. Or maybe they’d just see something in him, amplified by Thor’s presence, that would give it all away and all hell would break lose. 

After all, hadn’t Thor picked up on his…avian (or in Dizzee’s mind, “alien”) qualities before? And while Thor was endearingly obvious around him, he also seemed to have an awareness of how to navigate things better than Dizzee currently did. He seemed to know from experience when to hide his wings, when it was safe to unfurl them and how to recognize his own. 

Aside from the latter, Dizzee thought he had been fairly skilled at doing the same, often taking advantage of how other people viewed him to explain away his idiosyncrasies. Things like painting his nails, or staring a little too long at another young man were viewed as “Dizzee Things”, and he usually supplied a philosophical or artistically vague sounding explanation so that people wouldn’t read too much into certain behaviors or comments he’d make. 

But it was easier to hide or ignore your true feelings and inclinations when you lacked an object of affection. 

He had always felt a quiet sense of inner turmoil, but since meeting Thor, his heart and his mind had been locked in a battle with no end in sight. With each passing day he became more and more aware of how lovesick he felt and and how restless he was from having to contain his feelings instead of expressing them. He knew that if the time and circumstances were different he’d act more like Zeke, open and honest and unfiltered with his affections.

But instead of writing poetry like his friend, Dizzee would fill hundreds of museums with art expressing his feelings for Thor and hundreds more with all the masterpieces he knew they could create together. Sometimes daydreams about doing ridiculous, over the top things like getting a megaphone and shouting his feelings for Thor from the rooftops, thinks of tagging trains, high-rises, even skyscrapers with love letters to him, big and bold and bright for everyone to see. He listens to Zeke talk about Mylene and wishes he could be like him, a silly, lovestruck teenage boy annoying his friends and family with all his waxing poetic about the person who stole his young heart. 

Dizzee’s been reading up on spontaneous combustion a lot lately. He already feels so much for Thor and his feelings grow each day, so much so that at this rate, he thinks it’s a very real possibility that one day he’ll explode from trying to hold it all in. 

He doesn’t want to, of course. It’s necessary, he knows this, but hiding is at odds with his rebellious nature, as is letting his life be dictated by fear. He doesn’t like hiding, doesn’t like that he has to but he knows that right now, it’s the only way if wants to be with Thor. It hurts but it’s worth it, Dizzee decides, Thor is worth it. He doesn’t want to give him up, he hasn’t had enough of him yet, and can’t imagine a version of himself that ever will.

Suddenly Dizzee becomes aware of his surroundings and Thor’s presence, floating back down from space and reanimating his body. He blinks and takes a deep breath returning to himself, an apology on the tip of his tongue, something to the tune of, “Sorry, I was thinking, not ignoring you, never you”, as he quickly turns to look at Thor. He’s looking at him with that same, softness in his eyes and expression that always seems to both startle Dizzee and make his heart ache with affection for the other boy. 

Thor knew Dizzee well enough now to expect him to momentarily get lost in thought, sometimes mid-sentence if he was on a particularly eventful acid trip. He told him once that he found it endearing and Dizzee had laughed and looked away, happy but not quite wanting him to see the color rise in his face. After that Dizzee hadn’t felt so bad about it, but still offered apologies for the sake of being polite, like his mother had taught him to be.

“Welcome back,” Thor said as he often did in these moments.

He grinned and placed his hand at the back of Dizzee’s neck, his arm draping over his shoulders, grounding him. Dizzee leaned into his touch without thinking. Everything about this boy was so warm, Dizzee couldn’t help but be drawn to him. 

“Yeah,” Dizzee chuckled, “Sorry, I just had a thought…” he trailed off.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Dizzee turned to him and sighed, hoping he would understand.

“I’m at war with myself, over something I want to do, but I’m not sure if the time is right. Or even if it’s something I should risk doing.”

Thor studied him momentarily, until a look of comprehension swept across his face. He smiled, albeit a little sadly, but he wasn’t angry with him. He understood, perhaps even better than Dizzee, after all he had began his trek down this path sooner, the difficulty of navigating a relationship like theirs.

“Well, when it is, then you’ll know. The universe will tell you. Until then I’ll be right here.”

His smile changed, became brighter somehow, and he drew Dizzee closer. The butterflies in his stomach had migrated to his rib-cage, fluttering around his heart and lungs, making him feel lightheaded.

“I’m not going anywhere," he said, pressing their foreheads together, "You’ll have to work pretty damn hard to get rid of me now, Dizz.”

Dizzee laughed and wrapped his own arm around Thor. 

“Sorry pal, not happening. You’re stuck with me now too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while lol. I think this was one of the first things I ever wrote for this fandom/pairing, and it went through a lot of edits to line up with the show's canon. Part 2 implied that the night Thor went to see Dizzee at 10-51 was the first time he'd ever seen The Get Down Brothers perform/the first time Dizzee invited him. I actually tweeted Stephen about it a while back and he said as much. So this is me trying to explain why Dizzee might've been hesitant to invite Thor to one of his shows. 
> 
> And some of this might be amusing in hindsight because in the end no one really paid attention to them, Dizzee managed to be as extra as possible (ex: drawing the picture of Thor at 10-51, pointing then winking and signing a heart in the air at him at the Unity show) and Thor was having the time of his life watching his boyfriend perform.


End file.
